Harry Potter : Another Timeline
by ElysioAnge3
Summary: Harry a 11 ans, va rentrer à Poudlard. Il a un jumeau qui se révèle être asocial. Tous les livres réécris. Les personnages peuvent être OOC, mais c'est pour (la plupart du temps) de l'humour. Ron boulet, Dumby manipulateur... Pas de YAOI. OC oblige pour le jumeau d'Harry (et quelqu'un d'autre ) CHAPITRE 7 PARU ! GROSSE MAJ DU CHAP 1 ! ANNEE UN TERMINEE !
1. Chapitre 1 :Le commencement

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part les OC ...**

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Voici ma toute première fic que je publie sur . J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, que je ne ferais pas trop d'erreur ... Bonne lecture ^^ !**

**J'ai fait une MAJ de ce chapitre. **

Harry Potter : Another Timeline

Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement

Harry respira profondément. Pour lui, une nouvelle vie commençait. Si l'on exceptait les Dursley, bien sûr. Il avait récemment appris qu'il était un sorcier. Non, pas un sorcier de pacotille qu'on voit dans ses spectacles. Non, un vrai sorcier. Capable de faire de la vraie magie. Et il allait dans un château. Un château qu'aucun Moldu ne connaissait. Et ne connaîtrait jamais. Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie, crée par quatres fondateurs : Godric Gryffondor, dont le symbole était le lion, Salazar Serpentard, dont le symbole était le serpent, Helga Poufsouffle, dont le symbole était le blaireau, et Hélena Serdaigle, dont le symbole était l'aigle.

Harry entra dans le train magnifique qui reliait Poudlard au monde Moldu et se mit en tête de trouver un compartiment. On peut dire qu'il eut du mal …

« Hou là la … Mauvaise pioche ! Bon reprends-toi, Harry, tu n'as rien vu du tout … Rohhh, puis ce n'est pas censé être interdit de faire CA en public !? Bon, continuons … Naaaaaaan, il est particulièrement rempli. Pas celui-la … Celui-ci, non plus … Quelle galère ! Ah, enfin trouvé …. »

-Tu connais le Champ Morphogénétique ? La Glace-9 ? Le Chat de Schrödinger ? Et le …, commença une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et emmêlés.

Harry referma le compartiment en vitesse. « Elle est folle ! » Finalement, il réussit à trouver un compartiment vide. Si l'on ne comptait bien sûr PAS l'étrange garçon assis côté fenêtre.

-Heu, ça te déranges pas si je … Nan mais t'es sur ? Parce que … Bon écoute, dis quelque chose! Je ne sais pas moi … Tu pourrais me dire « Salut, je suis trèèèèèès heureux de te voir ! » …, demanda Harry.

Voyant que le garçon – qui lui ressemblait un peu, d'ailleurs- ne montrait aucune réaction, Harry s'assit sur la banquette.

-Tu es sur que je ne te dérange pas ? Non, parce que …, essaya de nouveau Harry.

A contrecœur, l'inconnu se retourna et fixa Harry de ses yeux. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise (pour changer). Après un certain temps, l'inconnu parla d'un ton sec :

-Ce serait malpoli de l'avouer.

Et il redirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. Comme si de rien n'était. Mais Harry n'avait pas fini. Chez les Dursley, il avait fini par apprendre à se taire. Mais là, c'était différent il avait enfin quelqu'un à qui parler. Et il lui parlerait, que son interlocuteur le veuille ou non !

Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de voir quelqu'un dans « ton » compartiment. Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ?

Le garçon qui lui ressemblait –mis à part qu'il n'avait pas de lunettes, et quelques autres détails – déplaça son regard sur le binoclard. Il avait une expression qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer presque … de la mélancolie. Il haussa les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait parler lorsqu'un roux pas très sûr de lui débarqua dans le compartiment. Il regarda tour à tour Harry et l'autre garçon.

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton confus à la personne qu'il connaissait :

- Harry, c'est qui ?

- Lui ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Est-ce que je te demande comment s'appelles la première fille que j'ai croisée aujourd'hui ?

Ron roula des yeux et s'excusa :

- Oh, pardon ! Si tu ne veux pas discuter, dis-le-moi !

- C'est contradictoire, tu sais.

Le garçon inconnu venait de dire cette phrase d'un ton placide. Ses yeux étaient en revanche froids.

Le seul Weasley roula des yeux une seconde fois et sortit du compartiment énervé.

Le garçon qui ressemblait à Harry demanda d'un ton intéressé :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à défendre une personne que tu ne connais même pas, Harry ?

La célébrité fut prise de court.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu …

- Alors tu ne te souviens pas ?, demanda d'un ton triste son interlocuteur.

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi avoir pris mon parti, au risque de perdre ton seul ami ?

- Je ne … sais pas vraiment … Désolé.

Un début de sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

- Harry. Tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Une jeune fille entra à cet instant dans le compartiment. Celle-ci se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit Harry. Elle s'exclama :

- Harry Potter, c'est ça ? J'ai lu beaucoup de livres qui parlent de toi, voir tous ! Je peux même te dire qu'on parle de toi dans les « Victimes de la Magie Noire », dans le « Sorcier Chanceux » et dans beaucoup d'autres livres ! Est-ce que c'est vrai tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi ?

- Euh … Je ne sais pas ce qu'on raconte sur moi. Désolé.

- Ah bon ? Si j'étais toi, j'aurais lue tous les livres dans lesquels on parlait de moi ! Tu es vraiment étrange.

L'inconnu leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

- Si lui est étrange, qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'elle …

Hermione (car la brune s'appelait Hermione) lui fit un regard noir, mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle alla s'asseoir à la banquette opposée à celle de l'inconnu. Elle examina attentivement ce dernier, et elle finit par lui demander d'un ton méfiant :

- Tu as été un Hikikomori ?

Le garçon soupira, et répondit avec une pointe d'énervement :

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ça m'intéresse, c'est tout, asséna Hermione sèchement.

- Très bien, alors que veux-tu savoir ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Le garçon continua d'un ton énervé au possible :

- Vas-y, pose tes questions ! Après tout, pour être Hikikomori, il faut être malade, non ? Ou alors on dit maintenant que les Hikikomori sont des psychopathes ! A quoi est-ce que tu crois ? Hein ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Hermione et ouvrit la porte qu'il claqua presque aussitôt. Les vitres autour d'eux se brisèrent et les deux premiere année se protégèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que plus aucun éclat de verre ne les toucherait, Hermione alla dans le wagon des Préfets pour demander de l'aide. Un Serdaigle suivit Hermione et répara les vitres avec une pointe d'impatience.

Lorsque les deux enfants retournèrent dans leur compartiment, Harry demanda à sa camarade :

- Hermione, c'est quoi un Hikiko … Hikoki … Bref, c'est quoi ?

- He bien, comment te dire … Un Hikikomori, c'est un adolescent … Eh bien, qui pour une raison ou une autre … Ne vis pas comme les autres …

- Tu pourrais peut-être préciser, Hermione ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer, Harry ! Disons que ce sont des jeunes qui … restent enfermés dans leur chambre pendant une certaine durée, et qui ne supporte pas de voir une personne … Ils ne veulent pas remettre les pieds dehors …

- Hermione, tu pourrais à peine préciser, s'il-te-plaît ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment …

- Harry. Ce sont des personnes qui veulent fuirent la réalité. Certaines finissent par se suicider, d'autres par devenir folle … Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Ces … Ces personnes ne … Elles ne sont pas normales !

* * *

- Bien, alors tout le monde avec moi ! Ne vous dispersez pas. Grimpez dans les barques.

C'était Hagrid, le demi-géant, qui avait parlé ainsi. Tous les élèves étaient descendus du Poudlard Express et avaient trouvés un quai, sur lequel Hagrid les attendait. La plupart des élèves étaient effrayés par son apparence. Ils s'étaient tous changés. Ils suivirent donc l'ordre du demi-géant. Chacun, à part l'Hikikomori, était émerveillé à la vue du château. Il surplombait, sur un rocher, tout le lac qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Il était aussi très majestueux, et avait l'air ancien. Très ancien. Soudain, Hermione se mit à faire sa Miss-je-sais-tout :

-Poudlard a été construit il y a 1000 ans, par Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils étaient tous amis de Merlin, qui les avait conseillés de construire ce château, pour instruire nos jeunes âmes …

PANG ! Quelqu'un avait balancé sa chaussure sur Hermione, pour la faire taire.

-Merci Dieu ! Il n'y a aucun doute ! C'est Votre œuvre …

PANG ! Quelqu'un avait balancé sa deuxième chaussure sur Neville Londubat. Et cette personne n'était autre que … Draco Malefoy.

-Accio ! Cet idiot parlait trop ! J'en ai marre. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

* * *

BOUM ! Personne ne sut jamais qui l'avait fait, mais le fait est là : Quelqu'un avait balancé_ ses deux chaussures_ sur Malefoy.

-Bien. Nous allons dans quelques instants pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Suivez-moi !, déclara le Professeur MacGonagall.

Malefoy crut bon d'ajouter derrière le dos du Professeur :

-Elle est trop vieille pour marcher ! Ha ha ha !

A ces mots, tous les fils de Mangemorts rigolèrent. Mais le Professeur MacGonagall se retourna et lança :

-Vous disiez ?

Et elle continua. Tous les élèves la suivirent, et ils finirent par entrer dans la Grande Salle. Tous les professeurs, sauf le professeur Trelawney, et les élèves à partir de la 2ème année étaient là. Le professeur Dumbledore annonça :

-Bienvenue à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard ! Vous aurez, pendant 7 années, l'honneur d'étudier dans l'école la plus prestigieuse d'Europe ! Mais, pour l'heure, il est temps de vous répartir. Gryffondor, pour les plus téméraires, courageux, et hardi. Serdaigle, pour les élèves les plus studieux. Poufsouffle, pour les élèves les plus loyaux, qui donnent avec joie ce qu'ils ont. Et enfin … Serpentard, pour les élèves rusés. Les Choixpeaux Magique, sur ces tabourets, vous permettront de vous répartir. Si vous avez des frères et sœurs, vous serez appelés en même temps. Commençons la répartition.

Et la répartition commença, comme promis. Hermione fut envoyée à Gryffondor (au grand désespoir de Ron). Puis …

-Les Jumeaux Potter

* * *

_Coucou ! Alors ce premier chapitre ? Il est à votre goût ? Moi, en tous cas, il me plaît !_

_Je pense que tout le monde à deviné qui est le jumeau d'Harry?^^_

_J'espère que la MàJ vous apporte un autre regard sur le chapitre ^^_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Jumeaux

**Résumé du chapitre précédant : Harry Potter fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, deviens ami avec Ron et Hermione, et rencontre un étrange personnage. Il s'avère que c'est un asocial ! Le voyage se déroule bien, et Harry arrive à bon port. La Répartition commence, et les « Jumeaux Potter » sont appelés...**

**Disclaimer : Seuls les OC m'appartiennent …**

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Tout d'abord merci pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire où m'ont faits des reviews, cela me fait très plaisir ^^ Je ne pensais pas que ma fanfiction aurait déjà des lecteurs ! Aussi, désolé du retard (énorme, d'ailleurs), mais j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis, et j'ai du réécrire le chapitre plusieurs fois ^^ Encore désolé ! **

**La taille de ce chapitre est environ de 1700 mots, vous me direz si ça vous vas ! A part ça, en ce qui concerne la fanfiction elle-même, je suis décidé à garder la vie et le passé du jumeau d'Harry secret, pour l'instant (même si je l'ai déjà imaginé). J'ai déjà prévu ce qui vas arriver jusqu'à la fin du tome 2. J'essairais de paraître une fois par semaine, mais ça vas être compliqué.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

Harry Potter : Another Timeline : Chapitre Deux

Jumeaux 

Harry commença à avancer quand, soudain, il se rendit compte. Et tout Poudlard se rendit compte en même temps que lui. Ce n'était pas « Potter, Harry » qu'ils avaient entendus . C'était « Jumeaux Potter ». Harry se retourna soudainement, et il vit la personne qu'était son jumeau. Et alors, Harry se posait des questions comme « Qui est-il vraiment ? Comment se fait-il que ... ». C'était l'Hikikomori. Son jumeau, sa moitié … c'était un associal. Ce dernier s'avança à la hauteur d'Harry, puis lui fit un regard noir. Sans un mot. Ils reprirent leur chemin vers le Choixpeau, pendant que les bavardages reprenaient, plus forts. Ils arrivèrent devant celui-ci. Harry était mal à l'aise et sonné. Le jumeau ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Il avait le visage impassible. Totalement. Ils s'assirent chacun sur un tabouret. Ils mirent chacun un Choixpeau, et soudain, tout devint blanc. Harry avait l'impression d'être dans le vide. Soudain, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Son jumeau était là, lui aussi. Aucune émotion ne sortait de son visage. Et puis il y avait aussi un seul Choixpeau Magique. Entre eux deux. Celui-ci prit la parole :

- Bien. Vous allez dans quelques instants être répartis dans une ou des maisons. Pour ce faire, il faut que vous trouviez une entente. Oui, vous allez devoir choisir dans quelle maison sera réparti l'autre. Je vous laisse cinq minutes !

Le Choixpeau Magique disparut, laissant les jumeaux seuls. Harry commença :

- Heu bon, alors … Tu préfères quoi ? Gryffondor ? Serdaigle ? Serp …

Mais Harry se tut en voyant le regard noir que son jumeau lui lançait. Deux minutes passèrent. Puis l'Hikikomori parla :

- Gryffondor.

Puis il ajouta d'un ton narquois :

- C'est là où ton père est allé. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tu veuilles y aller.

Harry réfléchit un moment. Puis il prit la parole :

- Tu n'irais pas avec les Poufsouffle. Ce n'est pas ton caractère. Serpentard, c'est hors de question, car pour eux, un Potter reste un Potter. Pour le reste, j'hésite …

Une minute passa. Soudain, Harry demanda à son jumeau :

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Aucune réponse ne survint. Puis le Choixpeau réapparut.

- Re-bonjour ! Alors, dans quelle maison allez-vous ? Commençons par le jeune Harry. Où ira-t-il ?

- Gryffondor.

- Et son jumeau ?

Harry connaissait d'avance la réaction de son jumeau. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solutions.

- … Gryffondor …

Le teint de son frère vira au rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Mais le Choixpeau ne parut pas remarquer le désaccord.

- Bien, puisque tout est reglé, dirigez-vous vers votre table !

Et le vide disparût pour laisser place à la Grande Salle. Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Le jumeau se mit le plus loin possible d'Harry. Il se mit donc à côté d'Hermione. Ron fut également réparti à Gryffondor. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry. Les derniers élèves furent répartis, et le festin commença. Ron mangea comme quatre. Puis, après le dessert, Dumbledore fit son petit speech. Vous savez ? Celui dont tout le monde se fout ...

Pour finir, tous les élèves se rendirent à leur dortoir. Harry prit le lit entre ceux de Ron et Dean. L'associal prit le lit le plus près de la porte.

* * *

Le Professeur MacGonagall se rendait dans le Bureau du Directeur. Elle DEVAIT lui en parler. Elle arriva devant la gargouille. Elle essaya :

- Nid de Cafard ? Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochu ?

Puis soudain, elle eut une idée.

- Esquimau au citron !

Et ça marcha. Elle pénétra dans le Bureau pour y trouver Dumbledore et le Choixpeau Magique .

- Ah ! Minerva ! Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Elle était furax :

- Nous avons récoltés un cas ! Un associal ! Et puis il fallait forcément qu'il aille à Gryffondor !

- Mais, ma chère Minerva … C'est Harry qui a fait ce choix !

- Justement ! Il fallait qu'on doive enseigner au fils de James ! Il vas nous faire suer ! Je vous le prédit !

- Minerva, n'est-ce pas d'habitude Sybille qui fait des prédictions infondées ?

Le Professeur MacGonagall grimaça au nom de la prétendue voyante. Raah, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas ! Pour elle, Trelawney rimait avec « mystification ».

- Écoutez, pourquoi ne pas attendre un peu ? Le jeune Harry n'a pas l'air si farceur que ça ! Contrairement aux Jumeaux Weasley …

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Le jumeau d'Harry n'était pas sensé aller à Poudlard, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix … Il suffisait juste de surveiller Harry et son frère, et ils ne feraient pas échouer ses plans … Le professeur MacGonagall reprit la parole :

- Il faudra quand même les surveiller ! Je vous fait confiance, Albus !

Et elle partit du bureau pour aller rejoindre sa chambre, laissant le vieux directeur seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Fallait-il briser Harry encore plus que cela ? Et quelle était la résistance de son jumeau ?

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Albus Dumbledore ne vit pas l'heure passer. Ce ne fut que lorsque Fumseck descendit de son perchoir qu'il décida d'aller se coucher.

* * *

C'était la première journée de cours. Les Gryffondors avaient cours commun de Potions avec les Serpentards. En entrant dans la salle, Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur. L'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la salle répugna tous ceux qui entraient dans la salle. On aurait dit un mélange d'œuf périmé et de vieilles chaussettes putrides. Elle s'assit donc à une place vide. Puis elle vit le jumeau d'Harry pénétrer dans la salle. Et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tout le monde prit place dans la salle, puis après un temps qui lui paru une éternité, le Maître des Potions entra. Hermione le détailla. Un homme, cheveux gras, air sévère, effrayant même. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec cet homme.

- Messieurs Potter … nos nouvelles … célébrités. L'un de vous pourrait-il me dire quelle est la différence entre la Pierre de Lune et la Pierre Cristallisante ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Tout d'abord parce que le Professeur Rogue l'effrayait, et ensuite parce qu'il ne connaissait tout simplement pas la réponse. Eh oui ! Harry n'est pas Dieu ! Rogue, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse d'Harry, se tourna vers son jumeau. Même réponse. Où plutôt même absence de réponse. Rogue soupira, puis posa une autre question :

- Quelle est la potion la plus dure à préparer ?

Cette fois, Harry répondit :

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

Severus Rogue était énervé. Il se tourna vers l'asocial, attendant une réponse. Celle-ci ne vint pas. Le Maître des Potions retourna vers son bureau, devant tous les élèves. Et il prononça la phrase de trop pour le jumeau d'Harry :

- Vous voyez, Messieurs Potter n'ont pas pris la peine d'ouvrir un livre avant d'arriver dans cette classe. Tout comme James Potter, qui lui se pavanait devant tout le monde. Vous voulez lui ressembl...

L'Hikikomori frappa la table avec son poing, se leva et rangea ses affaires. Il n'en avait désormais que faire de cet auto-proclamé « Maître des Potions » de pacotille. Il se dirigea vers la porte, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le Professeur Rogue :

- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? Revenez ici ! Tout de suite !

L'asocial ne répondit pas. Il continua de se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et avant de partir, lança une remarque qui scotcha tout le monde :

- Il n'y a personne que je hais plus que James Potter.

Et il quitta la salle.

* * *

« Que faire, maintenant ? », se demanda l'Hikikomori. Puis il trouva sa réponse en allant au Dortoir des Gryffondors. Il vit sa chouette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tenant une lettre entre ses pattes. Il la prit, l'ouvrit, anxieux.

_**Mon cher fils,**_

_**Comment vas-tu ? Nous avons eu vent de ton entrée à Poudlard, Nicholas et moi. A mon avis, tu as du en étonner plus d'un ! Les élèves ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce que le « Survivant » ai un frère jumeau ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que la Gazette (ce torchon …) n'en a pas vraiment parlé. Personne à part toi, nous et ton tuteur actuel ne connaît ton prénom. C'est dire si tu es un étranger pour eux !**_

_**Alors, à quel genre appartient Harry ? Loufoque ? Étrange ? Amical ? Mon cher mari et moi partons dans de grands fous rires quand on essaye d'imaginer à quoi il ressemble ! Comment se passe ta première journée ? **_

_**Mais enfin, j'imagine que tu voudrais avoir des nouvelles de la maison ? Eh bien, Maïlissa, ton amie, s'ennuie sans toi. Elle dit que tu es « la seule personne potable dans cette famille loufoque », ce qui prouve à quel point elle t'apprécies ! Nicholas continue à créer ses alchimies, mais moi, je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment …Il te passe le bonjour ! Et il te demande si tu as découvert ce qui était caché dans le couloir du Troisième Etage .**_

_**Je t'aime, **_

_**Pernelle**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Les Règles de la Métamorphos

**Salut ! Nous voici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie profondément tous ceux qui ont lus et commentés cette histoire. Merci beaucoup !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hormis mes OC !**

**Résumé du chapitre précédant : Le fameux « jumeau » d'Harry n'est autre que l'associal ! Les deux sont répartis à Gryffondor, mais l'associal semble en vouloir à son frère. Le professeur MacGonagall semble etre contre l'arrivée de l'hikikomori, Dumbledore s'aperçoit que son « plan » est compromis par l'arrivée du jumeau d'Harry à Poudlard. Les Gryffondor ont Potions le lendemain, en premier cours, avec les Serpentard. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu lorsque l'Hikikomori quitte la salle, après avoir déclaré sa haine envers James Potter. Il se dirige vers le Dortoir des Gryffondor, et ouvre une lettre après l'avoir détaché de sa chouette. Cette lettre fait mention d'un certain alchimiste nommé Nicholas et d'une certaine Pernelle …**

**Bonne lecture !**

Harry Potter : Another Timeline

Chapitre 3 : Les règles de la Métamorphose

L'asocial releva les yeux de sa lettre, amusé. Il fallait qu'elle l'admette : Pernelle ne pouvait pas le lâcher une semaine. Il allait répondre quand il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte du Dortoir. Il cacha vite la lettre, avant de reconnaître la personne. C'était un de ses camarades. Dean … Dean Thomas, c'est ça !

- Heu, c'était pour te dire qu'on avait Métamorphose, là tout de suite ! Tu viens ?

L'Hikikomori hésita. Allait-il prendre le risque de retourner en cours ? … Oui, ça valait la peine ! Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et suivit Dean. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Mme MacGonagall, l'asocial ferma les yeux, chassant des souvenirs de sa tête. Puis il entra.

La salle était assez grande, et plusieurs oiseaux en cage se tenaient auprès du bureau du professeur MacGonagall. Ils observaient le nouveau venu avec un regard intéresse. Puis le Professeur prit la parole :

- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Asseyez-vous donc !

Le frère du Survivant scruta la salle, et aperçut une place vide devant. Il s'y installa, sortit ses affaires et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit le Professeur devant le tableau. Elle commença le cours :

- Bien. Puisque nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer. Le sujet d'étude cette année sera les bases de la Métamorphoses, à savoir la transformation d'un animal invertébré en animal vertébré, les règles fondamentales et les Grandes Erreurs de Métamorphose au cours de l'histoire. Mais tout d'abord, étudions les règles fondamentales. L'un de vous peut-il me dire quelles sont-elles ?

La main d'Hermione jaillit. Personne d'autre ne levait la main. Le Professeur parut ennuyé. Elle interrogea au hasard, et ce fut ce pauvre Harry qui fut de nouveau interrogé. Celui-ci, apeuré, regarda autour de lui, en attente d'une réponse. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à avouer son absence de connaissances lorsque, soudain, il entendit une voix. Cette voix lui dit :

"Règle numéro une : Ne jamais métamorphoser seul."

Harry sursauta, médusé. Le Professeur lui adressa un regard inquiet.

- Vous êtes sûr que …

- Règle numéro une, ne jamais métamorphoser seul.

Le Professeur écarquilla les yeux.

« Règle numéro deux, savoir ce que l'on fait et les risques que l'on encoure ».

Harry, décidant de faire confiance à cette voix, déclama cette règle avec un peu plus d'assurance. Minerva MacGonagall fut une fois de plus étonnée. Bouche bée.« Règle numéro trois, ne jamais métamorphoser un sujet humain. En aucun cas. »

Harry, souriant presque, récita la règle numéro trois. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Le Professeur MacGonagall rayonna de joie, et Hermione et les autres lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux. Son jumeau, en revanche, affichait un sourire à peine perceptible.

- Cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! Eh bien, je suis fière de vous !

Harry soupira. Il l'avait échappé belle ! Le reste du cours se déroula sans incidents notoires.

* * *

- Harry !

Le dénommé Harry se retourna vivement pour faire face à … Hermione Granger. Celle-ci était essoufflée à en juger sa mine.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Harry ?

Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Harry !

- Eh bien, figures-toi que non. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux …

- Attends un peu ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis autant de temps pour répondre ?

Harry réfléchit intensément. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Il allait lui avouer la vérité lorsqu'un invité indésirable fit son apparition :

- Oh, mais que font nos deux tourtereaux ici ? Vous, savez, il y a des lieux pour ça ! Ça ne se fait pas en public …

C'était Draco Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

C'était Harry qui avait parlé comme ça. Il ne fulminait rien que de le voir.

Draco eut un rictus, avant de continuer :

- Eh bien, vois-tu, petit Potter piqué, je suis ici pour t'apprendre la vie. Il ne faut, par exemple jamais traîner avec des Sang de Bourbe …

Hermione eut un regard sombre. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. La tension devenait palpable. Malefoy lança un regard narquois à Harry. Harry était prêt à lui sauter dessus lorsque …

- Eh Malefoy !

La voix venait de derrière Malefoy. Ce dernier se retourna et tout ce qu'il sentit fut une douleur phénoménale au ventre. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouir fut :

- Ne redis plus jamais ça.

Et tout devint flou.

* * *

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle ouvrirent grand les yeux. Le lanceur de la dernière réplique était le jumeau d'Harry. Ce dernier fit un regard menaçant envers Malefoy, puis il quitta la pièce. Tout le monde resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'enfin le choc fut passé, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Percy Weasley lança :

- Que quelqu'un emmène Malefoy !

Blaise Zabini décida de porter vers l'infirmerie Malefoy. La Grande Salle finit par se vider. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés. Ron lança :

- Harry, c'est un fou ton frère ! Moi, je l'approche plus !

Puis remarquant Hermione, celui-ci la railla :

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dégage !

- Ron …

- Nan, dégage ! Je veux pas d'une Miss Je-sais-tout parmi mes amis !

Hermione s'en alla en sanglotant. Harry se retourna vers le rouquin et lui lança un regard assassin, avant de partir à la recherche d'Hermione. Il chercha pendant toute la pause du midi, et retourna, dépité, dans la Grande Salle. Il alla en classe sans avoir retrouvé Hermione. Celle-çi n'alla pas en classe de l'après-midi. Son jumeau non plus, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Hermione était allée se réfugier en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle se sentait seule. Elle en avait déjà marre. Au départ, lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre, elle était sceptique. Après la venue du Professeur MacGonagall, elle était joyeuse. La perspective d'entrer dans le Monde Magique la faisait rayonner de joie. Mais aujourd'hui …

Hermione ne vit pas une personne s'approcher lentement d'elle. Cette même personne s'assit à côté d'elle avant de prononcer son nom. Hermione se tourna vers la personne, effrayée, avant de la reconnaître. Cette personne lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle appréciait le timbre doux de son interlocuteur.

- C'est Ron ?

Hermione acquiesça doucement. Son interlocuteur avait deviné juste.

- Sèche tes larmes. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie sans.

Hermione eut un petit sourire, avant de sécher ses larmes. Elle prononça un petit « Merci ». Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis soudain, elle regarda son interlocuteur. Elle se rappela que c'était probablement la personne dont elle se méfiait le plus à Poudlard qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle lui posa une question :

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

La question prit au dépourvu son interlocuteur. Il réfléchit plusieurs secondes, avant de prononcer ses dernières paroles de la journée :

- Peut-être … Peut-être parce que … Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimés …

L'asocial avait un regard triste. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione, quant à elle, restait pensive. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Jusqu'à ce moment-là, l'Hikikomori avait toujours eu un masque sans émotion. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi émotif. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais une, en particulier, devait avoir une réponse.

* * *

Dumbledore se posait lui aussi des questions. Il détestait ne pas tout savoir, ne pas avoir le contrôle sur tout. Hors, une personne remplissait les deux questions. Le jumeau d'Harry, personne ne le connaissait, et il était imprévisible. Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Cette personne, Dumbledore la détestait. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça soit visible.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous n'avez même pas frappé !

- Dumbledore, arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Je déteste ça …

Devant lui se tenait un enfant de onze ans. C'était le jumeau d'Harry.

- Alors que me vaut cette visite ?, demanda Dumbledore frustré.

Le visiteur le regarda. Puis il finit par avoir un rictus.

- Albus, tu veux toujours tout savoir ! Ce n'est pas une vertu. Tu le sais, non ?

- Viens-en au fait !

- Albus, Albus … Tout ça, tu le fais « pour le plus grand bien », n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore se raidit à la citation.

- He bien, Dumbledore, que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment plus de qui je suis ?

Dumbledore réfléchit intensément. Non, en effet, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Le visiteur sortait de son bureau quand Dumbledore l'interpella :

- Où vas-tu donc, mon enfant ?

- Vos manipulations ne m'auront pas. Je vous aurait prévenu !

Et il sortit de la pièce. Résultat : Dumbledore était encore plus énervé qu'avant la visite.

* * *

Hermione se dépêchait. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Il en dépendait de sa vie ! Vite vite ! Allez, encore ! Presque ! Encore un tout petit peu … Ca y est ! Maintenant, le trouver ! Alors … Ah ! Ça y est ! Trouvé ! Elle consulta le Saint Graal et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait :

« Nous sommes heureux d'annoncer la naissance du fils du puissant Auror James Potter et de son épouse Lily -anciennement Evans-. Ils l'ont appelés Harry et nous lui souhaitons une vie tranquille et paisible. Nous savons également de source sûre que Sirius Black est son parrain. Longue vie à Harry Potter ! »

Hermione leva les yeux de l'article, et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ^^ Alors, vous avez aimés ? Moi, je le trouve pas mal.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Liens brisés

_Je ne fais plus de résumé. Désolé._

**Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord : DEESOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté de chapitres depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis … Je suis sincèrement désolé. Excusez-moi. Mais dorénavant, je n'aurai plus de problèmes. Donc merci pour les Favorite Author, Story et au Followers. Un grand merci pour tous ! (Note pour celui qui a mis : « Trop d'erreurs »: Ça aurait été sympa de me dire lesquelles !)**

**Voici çi-dessous un nouveau chapitre. J'y ai mis plus d'humour que d'habitude, et j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Donc en deux mots : BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

_Harry Potter_

_Another Timeline_

_Chapitre 4 : Lien brisé_

C'était Halloween. Et Harry avait remarqué deux choses : Premièrement, Hermione était introuvable depuis 2 jours. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Deuxièmement, son jumeau était lui aussi introuvable. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché, bien sûr. Mais il restait introuvable, et Harry s'inquiétait quand même. Même si le jumeau d'Harry n'avait pas l'air de tenir à son frère. Vraiment pas. Ce fut donc penaud qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ce fut donc penaud qu'il entendit Ron raconter des blagues pourries. Et ce fut penaud qu'il entama son dîner. Ce fut donc un Harry penaud qui dîna dans la Grande Salle, ce soir-là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir son frère. Il allait placer une remarque bien sentie lorsqu'il remarqua l'air tendu et légèrement inquiet de l'asocial. Celui-ci parla :

- Tu ne l'as pas trouvée ?

- Qui ça ?

- Hermione !

- Non. Mais je l'ai cherchée partout. Je t'ai aussi cherché, d'ailleurs.

L'Hikikomori paru sincèrement surpris par cette remarque. Il se murmura pour lui-même :

- Je pensais qu'il l'avait trouvé …

Harry s'étonna :

- Trouver quoi ?

- Hermione !

A ce moment-là, le professeur Quirell entra dans la salle, apeuré :

- Un troll dans les cachots !

Et puis l'instant d'après, il s'évanouit. Toute la salle s'agita jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ramène le silence. Tout le monde sortit ensuite, et tout le monde se rendit à sa Salle Commune. Enfin, c'est ce que les préfets croyaient. Harry, en cet instant, était caché en compagnie de son jumeau derrière une tapisserie. Ce dernier prit la parole :

- Il n'y a qu'un endroit que je n'ai pas regardé. Ce sont les Toilettes des Filles.

- D'accord. Bon, bah … Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

L'Hikikomori parut déconcerté.

- On ?

- Quoi, tu ne viens pas ?

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour t'assurer.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être déconcerté. Puis finalement, il acquiesça.

- OK.

Harry et son frère partirent donc tous les deux dans une direction différente. Mais ils ignoraient que deux paires d'yeux les observaient non loin de là.

* * *

Harry se dépêcha d'aller vers les Toilettes de Filles. Il courut à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant l'entrée, il entendait deux paires de voix. Deux voix qui se chamaillaient. Il les reconnut toutes les deux. Il se dépêcha d'entrer pour y trouver un spectacle étonnant. Ronald Weasley et Draco Malefoy se tenant côte à côte, se battant contre un troll haut de plusieurs mètres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Les deux ennemis se retournèrent. Ron et Draco prirent la parole en même temps :

- On voulait battre le troll !

- Et Hermione ?

- Quoi Hermione ?

Les trois s'arrêtèrent un instant, avant de se tourner vers les cabines. On pouvait entendre des cris en provenance de cabines. Harry, qui n'avait pas perdu la tête, donna ses ordres.

- Toi, Draco, tu vas distraire le troll.

- Et pourquoi je t'obéirais ?

- Souviens-toi de mon frère !

- Alors c'était lui ?

- ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS DE DISCUTER ! RON, TU ESSAYE D'EVACUER HERMIONE !

- Et toi ?

- Je m'occupe également du troll.

Devant les deux autres et leur air pantois, il hurla :

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BOUGER, OUI ?

Ron courut entre les jambes du troll, pile dans la direction d'Hermione. Malheureusement pour lui, le troll le vit. Le troll ne vit en revanche pas le sortilège cuisant que lui lançait Draco. Et il le reçut sur un œil. Le troll trébucha, aveugle. Harry en profita pour lancer des sortilèges, mais étonnamment, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effets. Ron, esquivant au passage le troll, arriva près de la cabine. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais n'y parvint pas. Harry, tout en laissant à Draco le troll, essaya un sort pour ouvrir la cabine, mais il ne marcha pas. Draco lui cria alors :

- Occupe le troll !

Harry obéit. Il occupa le troll avec d'autres sortilèges, permettant ainsi à Draco de se diriger vers la cabine et de jeter le sortilège « Alhomora ». La cabine s'ouvrit, permettant à Hermione d'en sortir. Ils coururent en dehors de la pièce et fermèrent la porte. Ils purent respirer un bon coup, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- HARRY !

Et ils rouvrirent la porte pour voir un Harry énervé et en mauvaise posture. Le troll s'apprêtait à abattre sa massue sur le sorcier lorsque Draco lança :

- Perturbo ! Somnus !

Le troll sembla un instant étourdi, puis commença à somnoler debout. A ce moment-là, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Puis les professeurs arrivèrent. Ils prirent tous un air plus ou moins afligé. Le Professeur MacGonagall s'avança et prit la parole :

- Mais qu'aviez-vous donc en tête ?! Combattre un troll ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Alors à la surprise de tous, Hermione s'avança.

- C'est ma faute, professeur. J'ai …

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Harry la coupa :

- C'est la mienne, et uniquement la mienne. Je voulais vaincre le troll, et je l'ai donc cherché … Hermione, Ron et Draco m'ont suivi, et par ma faute Hermione a été mise en danger. Mais c'est Draco qui nous a sauvé … Ne punissez que moi !

Tout le monde était bouche bée. Personne ne s'attendait à ceci de la part d'Harry Potter. Le professeur MacGonagall examina soigneusement ce dernier, avant de prendre la parole :

- Bien, je vous crois, Mr. Potter. Vous n'aurez rien pour cette fois.

* * *

- Alors ?, demanda l'asocial.

- Le troll y était.

C'était Harry qui avait répondu. L'Hikikomori ouvrit les yeux.

- Et alors ?

- Il ne peut plus nuire.

- Qui s'en est chargé ?

- … Draco …

Parmi toutes les choses auxquelles s'était attendu Harry, il y avait son jumeau qui lui reprochait de fraterniser avec Draco, son jumeau qui le félicitait … Mais Harry ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que son frère l'empoigne avec autant de force. Et encore moins qu'il le projette contre le mur. Apeuré, il balbutia :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Son frère le regarda étrangement, avant de s'exclamer :

- Sors de là !

Harry s'était encore moins attendu à ceci. Il répliqua :

- Sors de là quoi ?

- Qui, tu veux dire. Je vais te le dire. C'est Dumby.

- Heeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnn ?!

- Je t'ai dit « Sors de là » ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Dumby ?, murmura Harry, les yeux exorbités.

- Ouais. Maintenant, toi, tu sors, rugit l'Hikikomori.

- …

- …

- …

- Dumbledore, je te préviens, ça ne me dérange absolument PAS de blesser mon frère.

Harry regarda son frère comme s'il était fou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Il était fou !

- Euh … Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal … Calme-toi !

- Toi, ne bouge pas !

- Qui ?

- Toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- TOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi !

Harry commençait à avoir mal aux oreilles.

- Bon, d'accord.

Son frère murmura une formule. Elle eut pour effet d'endormir le Survivant. A ce moment-là, Seamus Finnigan se rua dans le couloir. Et il fit ce que toute personne normale ferait si elle découvrit un corps :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! UN MEURTRE ! UN MEURTRE ! ON A TUE HARRY POTTER !

Et il s'effondra. Le seul encore conscient se tapa le front avec sa main. Il se murmura pour lui-même « Quelle bande d'incapables ».

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry se méfia de plus en plus de son frère. Chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il l'évitait. Harry se baladait donc aléatoirement dans le château en espérant ne pas croiser son frère lorsqu'il vit les jumeaux Weasley lui faire signe. Il les rejoignit, et ils prirent la parole :

- Pourquoi …

- Tu t'es faché …

- Avec ton frère ?

Harry répondit :

- Il m'a plaqué au mur, m'a endormi et avant ça m'a déclaré qu'il se fichait totalement de me blesser. Vous feriez quoi à ma place ?!

- Hum … Alors …

- Tu ne …

- Connais pas …

- Le Lien des Jumeaux ?

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Nous en …

- Déduisons donc …

- Que tu n'es …

- Pas au courant !

- Au courant de quoi ?

Fred prit la parole, serieux :

- Quand deux jumeaux naissent dans le monde sorcier, un lien les relie. Selon leur affinité, leur confiance, leur proximité …

George continua :

- Le lien est plus ou moins solide !

- Et ça sert à quoi ?

- Oh, à beaucoup de choses … Tu peux savoir si ton jumeau est en danger …

- Et ?

- Et ?! C'est ton frère ?!, s'étonna George.

- Et ? Je ne sais rien de lui, et on ne se parle jamais. Est-ce que je peux toujours le considerer comme mon frère ?!

- Oui, evidemment !

- … Très bien … Je verrais si je peux lui parler …

Et sur ses mots, Harry s'en alla vers la tour de Gryffondor. Les jumeaux Weasley, eux, se concertèrent du regard. George engagea la conversation :

- Tu l'as vu ?

Fred parut inquiet.

- Oh oui. Et le lien n'est relié que par des filaments presque invisibles.

- Alors ça signifie qu'il faut absolument qu'ils se réconcilient.

Fred commençait à pâlir dangereusement.

- Et si la légende disait vrai ?

George le regarda avec horreur.

- Alors ils courent à leur perte. Non … à notre perte.

* * *

Hermione parcourait le château. Elle devait bien avoir fait au moins trois fois le tour. Non pas qu'elle le connaissait par cœur, mais elle commençait à s'y repérer. Elle allait abandonner quand elle le vit. Ce garçon dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

- Toi ! il faut qu'on parle !

La réaction de l'Hikikomori ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle :

- Que veux-tu ?

Hermione prit la parole :

- Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas le frère d'Harry.

Son interlocuteur se mit sur la défensive, et d'un ton prudent dit :

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- J'ai lu un article. Il faisait mention de la naissance d'Harry. Il n'est fait nulle part mention de toi.

L'Hikikomori croisa les bras. Il était énervé. Hermione renchérit :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'imagines ? Tu penses que je suis un mangemort ?

- Tu fais erreur …

Mais l'asocial la coupa :

- Erreur … Tu n'es pas la première personne à me traiter d'erreur.

Il était furieux. Et déçu. S'il avait pensé qu'elle pouvait le comprendre, il se fourait les doigts dans l'œil. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à pas fermes.

- Attends !

L'Hikikomori n'eut aucun regard pour la première de la classe. Il avait été blessé. Et il ne le pardonnerait pas si facilement.

Hermione se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée, celle de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle avait aperçu une aura noire, sombre autour du jeune garçon.

* * *

Ce n'était vraiment pas la journée de Quirinus Quirell. Tout d'abord, lorsqu'il s'était levé de son lit, assez tard compte tenu du fait que ce soit le week-end, il s'était aperçu que toutes les tapisseries de sa chambre étaient arrachées. Ensuite, pendant qu'il descendait, il était tombé sur Miss Teigne. Celle-ci n'avait apparemment aucune confiance (et à raison) envers le professeur Quirell. Et c'est donc accompagné de cet animal qu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Il s'était assis à la table des professeurs, maudissant Miss Teigne, qui le suivait toujours. Après quelques commentaires (« Vous allez-bien, Quirinus ? », « Vous avez-le cafard, ce matin ? », « Voulez-vous une potion contre les teignes ? »), le professeur quitta la salle. Avec Miss Teigne. Au déjeuner, comble de malheur, il y avait du poisson. Miss Teigne eut tôt fait de le harceler avec ses miaulements à vous déchirer le cœur. Après plusieurs farces des jumeaux Weasley, il alla se coucher. Enfin, il aurait voulu aller se coucher.

Le mot de passe avait changé.

* * *

**Chapitre assez long pour moi (2067 mots).**

**Vous connaissez tous le bouton review ? Cliquez, ça prend deux secondes ^^**


	5. Chapitre 5 : un Noël magique ou pas

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hormis les OC !

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais dire un mot à ceux qui lisent mais n'écrivent pas de reviews : Ce serait bien d'en mettre ! Parce que j'ai 0,1% de reviews par rapport au nombre de vues ! Donc, et je crois que je parle pour tous les auteurs : Mettez-en, ça prend deux secondes et je dis ça aussi bien aux inscrits qu'aux visiteurs !

D'autre part, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose :

Je n'arrête pas la fanfiction. Et je ne compte pas l'arrêter un jour ! Donc, soyez patients, les chapitres, ce n'est pas facile à écrire, ça prend du temps, et j'ai une vie de collégien à côté. Alors merci d'être patients ! Sans compter que mon wifi bug quasi tout le temps ….

Dans ce chapitre, on en découvre un peu plus sur le jumeau d'Harry. Ou pas ^^

Harry Potter

Another Timeline

Chapitre 5 : Un Noël magique … ou pas !

Il se baladait dans le château, vers une destination inconnue. Il croisa beaucoup de monde. Et il finit par croiser son frère. Celui-ci ne le vit pas tout de suite. Il le heurta, sans le faire exprès. Il marmonna de vagues excuses avant de reprendre son chemin. Puis il s'arrêta, et se retourna doucement. Autour d'eux, le décor s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Il lui parla d'un air réjoui :

- Au fait ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

L'Hikikomori répliqua :

- Tu n'as pas l'air si désolé que ça.

Le Survivant prit un air de psychopathe. Il rajouta :

- Hermione avait raison, tu es une erreur !

Les couleurs et les personnes présentes disparurent. D'autres les remplacèrent. Bientôt, le décor se précisa. L'asocial reconnut la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers la Réserve, confiant. Celle-ci, étonnamment, était ouverte. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure. Plusieurs élèves s'y trouvaient, dont un, en particulier, qu'il reconnaissait. Mais il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. C'était logiquement impossible. Ou bien était-ce un piège ?

Sur ses pensées, la vue de l'Hikikomori se troubla. Les couleurs devinrent sombres, effrayante. Et il y avait ce silence. Oppressant. Toutes les personnes à l'exception d'une se transformèrent en Mangemort. Ces personnes-là s'évanouirent. Il ne restait plus que l'asocial, un élève sans affaires et une mélodie. Cette mélodie était … douce, mais … terrifiante. L'élève sans affaires eut un air affligé :

- Moi, je te considérai comme un ami, et toi …

Il prit un air empli de dégout :

- Et toi … Tu m'as laissé. Tu n'as rien tenté. Tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher.

La bibliothèque revint, l'élève disparut. La salle fut remplacée peu à peu par une autre. L'Hikikomori revint à la réalité.

- Et ce sont donc les gobelins qui arrachèrent la guerre aux …

Paf. Il voulait se rendormir. Il avait envie.

- Dites, monsieur Potter, je ne vous dérange pas ?

L'interrogé – et c'était à l'évidence l'endormi- leva les yeux au ciel. Il répliqua :

- Bien sûr que si ! Franchement, si je me suis endormi, ce n'est pas pour rien !

Le professeur prit un air choqué. Elle murmura :

- Jamais de ma vie … on ne m'avait parlé comme ça …

- Techniquement, vous n'êtes plus en vie.

La classe retint son souffle. Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie poussa un grand et long cri, et s'évapora.

Il y eut un silence, puis l'Hikikomori se leva de sa chaise et alla devant le bureau. Il se tourna vers les autres élèves, avant de déclarer d'un air quelconque :

- Bien, eh bien notre professeur fantôme s'est fait la malle. Donc, bah vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

Devant le silence éloquent des élèves, il précisa :

- Vous pouvez bien faire tout ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez sécher, étudier, aller à la bibliothèque … Tout ce que vous voulez !

Mais à l'évidence, quelque chose d'autre gênait la classe. Ils fixaient un point derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore, l'air mécontent.

* * *

Hermione cherchait, cherchait … mais ne trouvait pas ! Pour la première fois, une bibliothèque résistait à Hermione Granger, Rat-de-Bibliothèque en chef, future préfète, Miss-je-sais-tout. Pour la première fois, Hermione dut s'avouer vaincue. Et pour la première fois, Hermione souffla. On lui avait pourtant bien dit dans son enfance que souffler, c'est mal. Mais là, elle en avait marre. Et ce souffle lui avait échappé. Il n'avait en revanche pas échappé au jumeau d'Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha d'Hermione, et avec un air méfiant il fit remarquer :

- Je crois que l'on a tous les deux quelque chose à demander à l'autre, non ?

Hermione lui fit face, l'air tendu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre d'une façon qui n'engageait guère la discussion :

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Son interlocuteur acquiesça lentement en conservant son air méfiant. Il précisa :

- J'imagine que tu ne vas pas refuser un renseignement sur mon identité, si ?

A l'intérieur d'elle, Hermione bouillonnait. Elle bouillonnait de rage. Elle répondit :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Comme si depuis le début de l'année, tu ne recherchais pas des informations sur moi. J'imagine que tu sais tout de mon passé, de mon identité et de ce genre de choses.

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre. Elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance à l'Hikikomori, mais d'un autre côté, elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce personnage si intrigant. Finalement …

- Bon, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'asocial prit un air sombre.

- Depuis quelque temps, j'ai des rêves étranges.

- Et ?

Ca y est. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

- Leur particularité est … qu'ils se répètent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que j'ai des rêves qui dégagent tous le même thème. Et que j'aimerais m'en débarrasser.

- Hmmmm. Je vois. Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

- Le jumeau du Survivant réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il répondit finalement :

- P-97-R

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- A toi de trouver !

- De quoi ?!

Hermione était abasourdie. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à cette … expression. Son interlocuteur revint à la charge :

- Donc tu peux m'aider ?

- Oui. Parles-en à Terry Boot. Un Serdaigle. C'est un spécialiste.

- D'accord.

Et il s'en alla, laissant Hermione, seule Gryffondor dans la bibliothèque. Elle réfléchit intensément sur la signification de l'expression que l'asocial. Elle réfléchissait tellement qu'elle ne vit pas Harry se poster près d'elle.

- Heu, Hermione, tu peux m'aider ?

- Hum ? Oh, euh, bien sûr ! C'est pourquoi ?

- J'ai un problème : le professeur Rogue nous a donné un devoir à rendre, et …

- J'ai compris : tu veux que je le fasse ? D'accord. Amène-le-moi.

* * *

Les vacances arrivèrent, l'hiver et la fête de Noël avec. Ce matin-là, Ron, impatient, se réveilla plus tôt que les autres. Il ne put résister longtemps à la tentation d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Mais comme la tradition l'impose, il réveilla d'abord ses camarades. Ceux-ci furent d'abord mécontents, puis lorsqu'ils eurent réalisés que c'était le jour de Noël, ils se précipitèrent avec impatience près des cadeaux. Enfin, presque tous. Deux frères ne se pressèrent pas, sachant d'avance qu'ils n'auraient pas de cadeaux. Harry regarda patiemment Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus déballer leurs cadeaux. Ces derniers finirent par remarquer l'attitude des jumeaux Potter. Seamus s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Harry répondit patiemment :

-Les Dursleys n'ont aucune raison de m'offrir de cadeaux.

- Vraiment ?, railla Dean en désignant cinq paquets non ouverts.

- J'ai des cadeaux ?!, s'exclama Harry.

Et sans attendre, il ouvrit les paquets qui, à l'évidence, lui étaient tous destinés. Le premier était d'Hagrid. Il contenait un instrument de musique –une flûte- ainsi qu'une bourse en peau de Mocke.

Le deuxième paquet contenait une pièce de monnaie, ainsi que quelques mots de la part de son oncle et sa tante.

Le troisième paquet contenait, d'après les dires de Ron, une cape d'invisibilité.

Le quatrième paquet contenait –à la plus grande surprise du Survivant- une bourse contenant 10 gallions et 19 mornilles ainsi qu'une lettre :

« _Je ne connais ton existence que depuis peu, et je dois admettre que je n'ai pas été déçu. Tu es largement à la hauteur de ce que j'espérai. J'étais septique au début –je dois l'admettre-, mais j'ai vite compris qu'aucune autre personne ne te remplacerai, ou ne pourrais te remplacer. Tu es unique, et je ne pouvais espérer mieux comme jumeau. Merci. _

_Ton frère jumeau qui t'apprécies énormément »_

Bouche bée, Harry se retourna pour voir son frère avec un petit sourire. Il sourit également. Son attention revint cependant vers le dernier paquet. Il l'ouvrit, hésitant. A l'intérieur se trouvait une série de livres. Ceux-ci se nommaient « _Art et Pratique de la Magie Antique à l'usage des héros »_, étaient épais et avaient l'air anciens. Une autre chose frappa Harry. Il y avait une lettre :

« _Harry Potter. Tu es voué à faire de grandes choses. Avec ton existence est arrivé un nouveau héros. Un héros puissant. Un héros suffisamment puissant pour détruire le mal. Je te donne donc ces livres. Il faut que tu les lises attentivement._

_De Sigma, quelqu'un appartenant aux ténèbres, voué à être détruit par le Survivant. Quelqu'un ayant confiance en le pouvoir de l'illuminateur. »_

Harry lâcha la lettre, la main tremblante. Les autres ne remarquèrent pas le changement d'humeur de l'Elu. Ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Ils prirent ensuite le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. L'ambiance était merveilleuse. Hagrid avait coupé des arbres de la Forêt Interdite pour les ramener au château, les elfes de maisons ainsi que le Professeur Flitwick avaient décorés les arbres, puis les avaient amenés dans la Grande Salle. Après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner, Harry déclara vouloir être seul et se promena près du lac. Il aperçut même le calamar, mais cela ne suffit pas à l'arrêter dans ses tentatives de comprendre la dernière lettre. Il ne comprenait en particulier les termes de héros et d'illuminateur. Mais il avait cependant compris quelque chose tôt ou tard, il devrait tuer quelqu'un. Il frissonna avec cette pensée. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être capable. C'était … contre-nature. Ca semblait … irrationnel. Il se demanda aussi comment ce Sigma connaissait son adresse. Puis il se souvenu que les chouettes trouvaient leur destinataire facilement sans nécessairement connaître leur adresse.

Mais il lui subsistait encore plusieurs interrogations.

* * *

Loin de là, une personne extrêmement importante aux yeux du monde magique criait sur ses employés. Cette personne se nommait Cornelius Fudge et était actuellement au poste le plus important du pays. Un poste si souvent désiré. Il était Ministre de la Magie.

Il venait une énième fois de recevoir une lettre du Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre du centenaire. AU final, il n'avait rien fait de lui-même. Dumbledore l'avait toujours guidé. Puis un jour, il avait voulu commander le pays tout seul. Depuis ce jour, le pays allait de mal en pis. Et Dumbledore qui le suppliait –ou presque- de l'aider. Il pouvait **quand même** gouverner une nation tout seul, non ? La crise était passagère ! L'enlèvement de cette famille … Laquelle, déjà ? Ah oui ! Addams. Ce n'était qu'un incident passager. Ce n'était que passager.

Oui. Cornellius Fudge commençait à pleinement gouter au pouvoir, et il aimait ça. Hors, un homme avide de pouvoir sème la destruction sur son passage. Oui, l'Angleterre sombrait peu à peu dans le désespoir et la désolation. Et un homme devrait un jour en porter la responsabilité. Seule restait à savoir quand.

* * *

**Allez ! Le 5éme chapitre –que j'ai réecris 4 fois- est enfin posté ! Je pense que c'est à ce jour le meilleur chapitre de la fanfiction. Je vous laisse penser ce que vous voulez !**

**Au fait, les reviews, ça prend deux secondes ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Accusé !

Disclaimer : On connait la chanson ... La flemme

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, je vous mets aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, sera apprécié.

* * *

**Harry Potter : Another Timeline**

**Chapitre 6**

**Accusé !**

Harry était assis dans un siège plutôt confortable, un de ceux près du feu de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. La Salle Commune était vide, les autres élèves étant à la Grande Salle pour dîner.. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui :

- Harry !

Le Survivant se retourna pour apercevoir son frère. Son interlocuteur continua :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry ? Depuis quelques jours, t'as l'air d'un zombie ! Quel est le problème ?

Harry répondit d'un air tout sauf naturel :

- Hum ? Eh bien, il n'y a rien du tout. Pas de quoi t'inquièter !

Son frère prit un air inquisiteur :

- Ne me ment pas. Je sais que tu as quelque chose ! C'est depuis Noël, hein ?

Le Survivant prit un air surpris.

- Je croyais …

Son frère le coupa :

- Je l'ai bien vu. Alors ?

- Tu te souviens de ma lettre ?

- Quelle lettre ?

- La dernière.

- Maintenant que tu le dis … Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

Le regard du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu s'assombrit. Il extirpa avec difficulté un papier de sa poche qu'il tendit à son frère. Ce dernier l'examina attentivement, avant de prendre la parole avec un sourire réconfortant :

- Harry. Ne pense pas à ça. Vis le moment présent, et lorsque tu rencontreras ce Sigma, tu sauras quoi faire.

Harry eut un air affligé :

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! Je vais devoir tuer quelqu'un ! Tu es inhumain !

- Harry. Qui te dis que tu devras le tuer cette année ? Je pense qu'il faudra plutôt le tuer dans quelques années. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry eut un regard terrifié à son frère :

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je vais devoir assassiner une personne vivante ! Tu … tu … je … je...

Il ravala sa salive :

- Ça ne te dérange pas de tuer quelqu'un ? Tu … Tu n'as donc aucune émotion ?

- Alors c'était ça qui te dérangeait ?, comprit l'asocial avec un air pensif. Des émotions … J'en ai, comme tout le monde. Seulement … Je déteste les montrer.

Il reprit :

- Les émotions rendent vulnérables. Si tu montres tes émotions, tu es perdu. Ronald Weasley, par exemple, s'énerve facilement. On peut facilement l'analyser. Si je veux le vaincre lors d'un combat -même sans le faire ce serait simple-, il faut que je le ridiculise.

Laissant son frère penser à ce qu'il venait de dire, l'Hikikomori fit apparaître une pensine. Il détacha un souvenir et l'y glissa dans l'artefact magique. Il fit signe à Harry de s'approcher, puis …

_Harry se trouvait dans un champ, au milieu de nulle-part. C'était une nuit sans lune, belle et pure. Il distinguait son frère à quelque mètres de là. Il décida de se diriger vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il allait interroger son frère lorsque celui-çi lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à arriver dans une petite bourgade. Harry observa les lieux qui lui semblaient étrangement familiers. Il observa une pancarte et put y lire -non sans difficultés « **Privet Drive, Surrey **». Ainsi, c'était donc à Privet Drive que se trouvaient les deux frères. Harry, suivant son frère, s'approcha de la maison des Dursleys. Ils patientèrent quelques instants avant d'entendre des paroles presque inaudibles :_

_- Albus, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir confier ces enfants à ces Moldus ? Je les ait observés toute la journée. Il sont vraiment épouvantables ! Albus, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !_

_- Minerva, Minerva. Ce sont les seuls parents proches des Potter …_

_- Proches ?! Dans quel sens ? _

_A ce moment-là, un bruit de moto se fit entendre. La moto volait dans les airs et était conduite par un homme à la grande corpulence. Harry le reconnut c'était Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés. Celui-ci se posa lourdement sur le sol de Privet Drive. Il portait deux bébés, l'un dormant d'un air paisible, l'autre totalement réveillé, mais non pas moins silencieux. Le demi-géant s'avança en direction d'Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore il prit la parole._

_- Le voyage s'est bien passé. Le petit Harry s'est endormi dès le début du vol. Son jumeau est juste resté réveillé. N'ai pas eu de problèmes._

_- Merci, Hagrid. (Il prit les bébés et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée des Dursleys.) Minerva, la lettre ?_

_Le professeur de Métamorphose tendit la lettre d'un air contrit._

_Harry vit les professeurs partir, puis il attendit. Au bout d'un certain temps, il vit un homme à la cape couleur émeraude s'approcher de la Maison des Dursleys et y prendre un bébé. Le bébé éveillé. Celui-ci gémit, réveillant son frère par la même occasion. Lorsque les jumeaux comprirent qu'ils seraient séparés, ils pleurèrent et essayèrent de se rapprocher, tendant chacun leurs bras l'un vers l'autre. L'homme paru déconcerté, et il murmura :_

_- Désolé. Vous vous reverrez un jour, je vous le promet. Allez, ne faîtes pas d'histoires, s'il vous plaît._

_L'homme ne semblait pas à l'aise avec les frères, aussi décida-t-il de partir. L'endroit peu à peu s'assombrit, tandis que l'homme mystérieux s'en allait._

Harry fut éjecté du souvenir de son frère. Il vérifia qu'il était bien de retour dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor avant de regarder son frère. Celui-ci se tenait non loin de là, les yeux embués. Ce furent justement ses yeux qui intriguèrent le plus Harry. Il les avait toujours vus noirs, mais là, ils étaient vairons. L'œil droit était bleu, l'œil gauche était vert émeraude.

Une autre chose intrigua Harry son frère avait les yeux embués. Il s'approcha doucement de son frère et demanda d'un air réconfortant :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Il vit son frère s'essuyer les yeux avant de répondre :

- Je ne veux plus qu'ils nous séparent, Harry. Je ne veux plus.

Et il s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry, les yeux rougis.

* * *

Neville Londubat se retourna et partit en courant. Voir l'Hikikomori pleurer lui avait causé un choc. Neville avait même été pris de compassion, alors que quelques minutes auparavant il détestait cette même personne.

Pourquoi il le détestait ?

Neville n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Peut-être était-ce son attitude vis-à-vis des autres qui l'énervait. Quelque soit la réponse, Neville avait pitié. Lui qui se considérait comme un moins que rien, il avait pitié d'un autre !

Bon, il devait maintenant choisir entre raconter à Hermione ce qu'il avait vu, où le garder pour soi. En effet, Neville avait depuis le jour de la Répartition toujours été proche d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle aille parfois trop loin, elle l'aidait dans ses devoirs et écoutait avec passion les explications de Neville sur diverses notions de Botanique. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Après maintes réflexions, Neville décida d'aller voir Hermione et de lui demander conseil. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il trouva bien Hermione. Il alla la voir et lui fit part de ce qu'il avait vu. Hermione ne paraissait pas très étonnée, et elle lui déclara :

- Neville, espionne-le.

- Quoi ?!, s'étonna ce dernier.

- Tu m'as bien entendue. Tu veux en savoir plus sur ce « jumeau » ?

- Heu …, hésita Neville, d'un côté ne voulant pas blesser Hermione, et de l'autre n'ayant pas envie d'avoir des ennuis. Il trancha en marmonnant un « D'accord ... ».

- Parfait ! D'abord, il faut savoir si c'est réellement son jumeau. Qu'en-dis-tu ?

Ne laissant pas le temps à Neville de répliquer, elle se dirigea vers Madame Pince et lui demanda quelque chose que Neville n'entendit pas. Elle passa dans les rayons, prit plusieurs livres et revint s'asseoir à côté de Neville. Le timide demanda à son Chef d'un ton hésitant :

- Heu … T'es sûr qu'on vas être assez ? On devrait peut-être embaucher une troisième personne …

- A qui tu penses ?, demanda Hermione armée d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Les Jumeaux Weasley.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda d'un air pas convaincu pour un sou :

- Pour quelles raisons ?

Neville continua avec plus d'assurance :

- Mis à part Harry, ce sont eux les plus proches de lui.

- Je vois. D'accord.

* * *

Parvati courait à en perdre haleine. Elle finit par arriver devant la personne qu'elle voulait voir :

- Padma !

- Oui ?

- On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seules à enquêter sur le jumeau d'Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- He bien, il y a Hermione avec Neville -et bientôt les Jumeaux Weasley.

Padma leva les yeux au ciel et fit remarquer agacée :

- Sœurette, nous, on peut le faire chanter !

- Hein?

Padma tendit un article de journal à sa sœur qui le lut à une vitesse affolante. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle arborait un sourire maléfique. Oh oui, elle avait hâte de commencer le chantâge.

* * *

Une femme observa avec intérêt un chaton venir vers elle. Celui-ci avait une lettre accrochée au cou. La femme décrocha la lettre et la parcourut avec rapidité, avant d'adresser quelques mots au chat :

- Eh bien, Berlioz, je ne pensais pas avoir de réponses si tôt de la part de mon protégé ! Ah la la … Il nous cause beaucoup de soucis ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, ce petit garçon ! Ah, non, c'est vrai … Il n'est plus si petit que ça … Attends, je vais lui envoyer une réponse !

« Mais d'abord, il faut que j'apporte cette lettre à mon cher mari. », pensa Pernelle Flamel.

Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire où Nicholas -son mari- était apparemment en pleine expérience. Elle s'avança parmi les objets qui jonchaient le sol et s'exclama en voyant son mari :

- Quand rangeras-tu donc cet endroit ? Ça devient une vraie porcherie !

- Mais, ma chérie, il n'y a pas de boue, ici !, répliqua l'alchimiste le plus connu du monde.

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Quand je pense que je l'ai laissé entrer dedans !

- Il fallait bien qu'il apprenne l'alchimie !

Pernelle adressa à son mari un regard froid, puis laissa une lettre sur la table et partit.

Son mari observa avec curiosité le morceau de parchemin sur la table.

_« Maman,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton message._

_Oui, en effet, Harry ne s'attendait pas à avoir un frère. Jumeau, de plus. Personne, en fait, ne s'y attendait. Et ça me convient à merveille._

_Un étranger ? … Je suppose que l'on peut m'appeler comme ça (soupir). _

_Harry ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Eh bien, il ressemble à un vrai frère. Quelqu'un qui peut t'aider dans les coups durs, tout en restant naïf. Un frère digne de ce nom._

_Maïlissa … Tu pourras lui dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide ? Ce serait un compliment vu sa famille._

_J'ai bien cherché cinq secondes, puis je me suis dit que ce serait quelque chose de précieux. Donc, c'est la philosophus Lapis, je me trompe ?_

_Bon, j'ai un problème. Comment je peux lui dire ? Il m'en voudra ! Il me rejettera ! Mais il le faut …_

_Un fils qui implore sa mère (ouais, je suis devenu poète. Quand on a que ça à faire … Le niveau d'étude à Poudlard est … médiocre, si tu veux savoir. )_

_PS : J'aimerais savoir si Papa compte continuer ? Ça m'arrangerais …_

_PPS : Mon tuteur a-t-il trouvé un travail ? Ce doit être dur ces temps-çi …_

_PPPS : Merci de m'avoir recueilli. Je ne vous ai jamais remercié, alors j'en profite. Merci beaucoup. »_

Lorsque Nicholas Flamel, alchimiste de renom, acheva de lire cette lettre, il se dépêcha de prendre un parchemin. Il traça dessus un étrange dessin, fit un mouvement de baguette et le parchemin disparut. Puis Nicholas entendit un miaulement derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le chat qu'avait auparavant vu sa femme. Il s'approcha de lui, puis fit un mouvement de baguette sur l'animal. Celui-ci disparu de la même façon que le parchemin. Nicholas déclara alors :

- He bien, mon fils, il te prodiguera de nombreux conseils. J'espère que tu te montreras à la hauteur.

* * *

Ron Weasley se promenait au hasard dans Poudlard. Il voyait Harry et son jumeau passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il réfléchissait donc au moyen de les séparer. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il hurla de peur lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe. Il eut juste le temps de voir une boule de poils avant de s'évanouir.

Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. La boule de poils était partie. Il se releva, massa son crâne endolori et continua dans les couloirs de Poudlard en ayant cette fois deux objectifs : Séparer les jumeaux et savoir ce que faisait une … quelque chose (Il ne l'avait pas bien vu.) comme ça à Poudlard. Et éventuellement la chasser. C'était perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il ne vit pas une personne l'attraper.

- Le couvre-feu est passé !

Ron déglutit face à la silhouette devant lui.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir des ennuis, jeune homme.

Et Argus Rusard amena l'élève jusqu'à son bureau. Il envoya aussitôt une lettre au Professeur MacGonagall, et celle-ci débarqua dans le bureau du concierge. Elle fulminait :

- Eh bien, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Ron déglutit, puis y vit soudain une opportunité. Il dit au Professeur de Métamorphose :

- Mais Madame, vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est un Mangemort !

Les deux adultes présents firent de gros yeux, puis l'animagus interrogea :

- Monsieur Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

- Je dit que c'est un Mangemort ! Que le jumeau d'Harry est un Mangemort !

* * *

Harry se réveilla et fut étonné de n'entendre personne. Rectification il y avait des murmures. Beaucoup de murmures. Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux et vit la scène.

* * *

Un garçon aux yeux vairons se réveilla. Il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait quelque chose contre sa tempe. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'une baguette était effectivement posé contre sa tempe. Il vit également des adultes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un des Aurors déclara :

- Vous êtes suspecté d'être un Mangemort et de tentative d'assassinat sur la personne d'Harry James Potter.

- NON !

C'était Harry qui avait crié comme ça. Il sortit de son lit et courut vers le lit de son frère avant de se faire barrer la route par deux Aurors. Il voulait protéger son frère. Un Auror continua :

- Veuillez me suivre pour qu'un procès soit mis en place. Croyez-moi, vous avez tout interêt à me suivre.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 6

* * *

**L'heure des questions/réponses à sonnée, je pense. Quoique …**

**Bref, je réponds à quelques questions :**

* * *

**Q. Pourquoi t'as fait une fin de chapitre aussi sadique ?**

**R. Originellement, ça devait bien se finir. Puis j'ai eu l'envie de faire une scène avec Ron. Mes doigts me guidaient plus qu'autre chose **

* * *

**Q. Est-ce vraiment le jumeau d'Harry ?**

**R. He bien … Vous le saurez plus tard;-p**

* * *

**Q. Le « jumeau » d'Harry est-il vraiment un Mangemort ?**

**R. Non.**

* * *

**Q. Le « jumeau » d'Harry veut-il vraiment faire du mal à Harry ?**

**R. Je pense que la lettre y réponds. Non.**

* * *

**Q. Est-ce que le « jumeau » d'Harry vas mourir ?**

**R. Tu veux vraiment savoir ?**

**Q. Oui !**

**R. Tu es sur ?**

**Q. OUI !**

**R. Eh bien je ne sais pas. Sorry !:s**

* * *

**Voili voilou ^^ Rien d'autre ?**

**Q. Si ! Qui est le tuteur du jumeau si ce n'est pas les Flamel ?**

**R. C'est un secret**

* * *

** /!\ SPOILER/!\**

**C'est quelqu'un qui est mort dans les livres.**

**/!\ FIN DU SPOILER /!\**

* * *

**Sinon, reviews, please;)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Ombrage est remise à sa plac

**Harry Potter : Another Timeline**

**Chapitre 7 : Où la personne la moins aimée à Poudlard remet à sa place Ombrage**

- Hum hum.

- voulez du sirop contre la toux, madame ?

Cela faisait trois heures que l'accusé était interrogé dans le Bureau de Dumbledore. Et à en voir le visage de Dolorès Ombrage, Sous Secrét… Bref, à voir le visage d'Ombrage, l'interrogatoire n'avait pas l'air fructueux. En fait, le présumé coupable de tentative d'assassinat n'avait rien dit, à part la phrase juste avant ce paragraphe. « Vous voulez du sirop contre la toux, madame ? ». Ombrage était accompagnée de Cornélius Fudge. Celui-ci avait plusieurs fois menacé de frapper le jumeau d'Harry (puisque c'était lui qui était accusé, pour les deux du fond), sans succès. Et ce que venait de dire l'accusé énerva au plus haut point Dolorès. Celle-ci, croyant sans doute faire bonne mesure, celle-ci, d'un ton qu'elle voulait cassant, bref, celle-ci déclara :

- Eh bien, notre petit meurtrier daigne enfin vouloir parler. Continuez à parler !

Le garçon de onze ans leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la fenêtre. Puis il dirigea son regard vers les menottes qui le liait à la chaise. Il leva de nouveau les yeux. Il regarda Fudge, puis Ombrage. Puis il éclata de rire.

* * *

- Harry !

- Oui, Hermione ?!

Harry était énervé. Enervé et inquiet. Enormément inquiet. Pour son frère. Il croyait ferme en l'innocence de son frère. Son amie continua :

- Harry, s'il te plaît ! Regarde-moi !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu devrais te changer !

En effet, le Survivant portait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch. Il avait été la surprise de l'année quelques mois plus tôt, lors du premier Match de Quidditch. Le premier année en avait étonné plus d'un, et à plus forte raison lorsqu'il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or. Depuis, jamais les Gryffondor n'avaient perdus de matchs. Jamais jusqu'à ce jour. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Harry était énervé. Harry répliqua :

- Hermione ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai autre chose à faire ?!

- Comme quoi ?

- Aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et tu sais où il est ? Il n'est pas dans son Bureau, alors …

Harry s'arrêta de courir et réfléchit. Hermione s'exclama soudain :

- Mais bien sûr ! (Elle regarda Harry.) Harry, il doit être dans la Cabane de Hagrid !

Le Survivant marmonna d'un air confus :

- Si tu le dis …

Et il suivit Hermione en direction de la Cabane de Hagrid.

* * *

Ronald Weasley se baladait dans les couloirs, au hasard. Il marmonnait des choses du genre « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis ! ».

Lui n'allait visiblement pas bien non plus.

* * *

Le Ministre de la Magie prit un air furieux.

- De quoi vous moquez-vous, misérable cloporte, misérable vermisseau, misérable …

- C'est juste que … (L'accusé réprima un rire.) Vous croyiez vraiment que vous alliez m'empêcher de sortir de la salle ?

Sur ces mots, Ombrage réprima un juron. L'adolescent soupira et fixa les chaînes. Quelques secondes plus tard, les chaines fondirent. Immédiatement, Fudge se cabra et lança, apeuré :

- Comment avez-vous faits fondre ça ?!

- Magie sans baguette. Je ne désire pas me battre avec vous. Je ne vous ferais rien si vous me laissez tranquilles, moi et mon frère.

Ce fut cette fois Ombrage qui s'avança vers l'accusé. Alors qu'elle allait lui lancer un Doloris, le jumeau d'Harry, vif comme un éclair, fit apparaître un poignard et le planta dans la cuisse de Dolorès. Celle-ci lâcha un cri de douleur. Fudge regarda tour à tour Ombrage et le garçon, ne sachant quelle décision prendre.

- Je vous demande juste de me laisser mon frère et moi. C'est tout.

Et sans attendre la réponse du ministre, le garçon sortit de la pièce. Le ministre resta pantois pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre la main d'Ombrage et de transplaner au Ministère. En effet, Dumbledore avait levé les protections le temps de l'interrogatoire.

Le jumeau d'Harry se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryfffondor lorsqu'il croisa Ron Weasley, il l'interpella férocement pour au final ne rien savoir de plus. Il eut un éclair de lucidité et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite. En arrivant au niveau de la Cabane du Garde-Chasse, il entendit un flot de paroles et sut instinctivement que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Il allait toquer à la porte lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il entendit :

- Monsieur ! Sans vouloir être offensant, je veux vous dire que je suis sûr … non, je sais que mon frère n'a jamais voulu me tuer ! S'il vous plaît, vous devez me croire !

- Monsieur, je suis sûr qu'Harry à raison !

L'intéressé en avait entendu assez. Il toqua à la porte. Il ne se passa d'abord rien, puis le Directeur de Poudlard lui-même ouvrit la porte. Il haussa les sourcils avant de demander d'un air résigné :

- Comment se fait-il que le jumeau d'Harry toque à la porte alors qu'il devrait être dans mon bureau ?

A ces mots, Harry poussa un cri de surprise, imité peu après par Hermione. L'intéressé répondit d'un air nonchalant :

- Ils ne me supportaient pas, et ils ont finis par me relâcher.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander d'un ton suspicieux :

- Tu es sûr que ça s'est passé comme ça ?

- Ne me demandes rien si tu ne veux pas que je te dise un mensonge …

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, imité par Rubeus Hagrid.

- Bien, donc vous êtes innocent ?

- Oui.

Pour finir, « l'interrogatoire » du frère du Survivant n'avait pas laissée tant de traces que ça. Seuls certains Gryffondor étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé, et avaient fait serment de ne rien raconter. L'année continua donc tranquillement. Les cours se compliquaient, les examens approchaient. Harry et Hermione avaient finis par expliquer leurs recherches au sujet de la Pierre Philosophale au jumeau d'Harry. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait même pas paru étonné.

* * *

Ce fut étonné que Hermione –à côté du jumeau de l'Elu, les deux adolescents s'étant réconciliés- vit Harry courir à leur encontre. Il souffla, apeuré :

- J'avais oublié ! On était censé aller chercher la Pierre !

Devant l'absence de réaction de ses deux amis, Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

- Est-ce que vous me comprenez, au moins ?!

Hermione lui répondit d'un ton suffisant :

- C'est ton frère. (Elle se tourna vers lui.) Explique-lui, toi.

Celui-ci s'exécuta nonchalamment :

- Eh bien, vois-tu, mon cher frère, regarde ce qu'il y a dans ma poche. (Il en sortit une pierre rouge sang.) Pas besoin d'aller la chercher. Et, ne me demandes pas comment j'ai fait ça. Je l'ai fait, c'est tout.

- Mais …

Hermione le coupa :

- Ne cherches pas à comprendre. A mon avis, il savait depuis longtemps ce qui était caché.

En voyant le regard d'Harry, elle se justifia :

- Je ne sais rien de plus ! Il me l'a dit il y a quelques jours !

* * *

Pernelle Flamel soupira longuement lorsqu'elle vit la nouvelle dans les journaux :

_**Un adolescent accusé à tort !**_

_**Samedi dernier, un adolescent se trouvait –à tort !- accusé de tentative d'assassinat sur son frère alias le Survivant !**_

_**Dolorès Ombrage et Cornélius Fudge, chargés de l'interroger, auraient torturés l'adolescent jusqu'à presque le rendre fou !**_

_**Celui-ci, prit d'une rage incontrôlable, se serait libéré et aurait poignardé non-mortellement la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. **_

_**Il aurait ensuite demandé à notre Ministre de bien vouloir le laisser tranquille lui ainsi que son frère !**_

_**Quelle sera la décision du Ministre ?**_

_**Affaire à suivre …**_

_**Journaliste : Amanda Trya**_

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que … Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Réponds-moi !

C'était Hermione qui parlait.

A qui ? Au jumeau d'Harry.

Quand ? Le matin des premiers examens.

Où ? Dans la Grande Salle.

A quel sujet ? L'article de journal.

Hermione insista :

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?! Dis-moi !

- Une partie, 'Mione.

- Précise !

- Calmez-vous, Madame l'Inquisitrice !

- Je-ne-me-cal-me-rai-pas !

- Houla, j'ai un exam' dans cinq minutes. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

- Tu ne partiras pas avant de m'avoir dit !

- La preuve que si ! (En effet, il venait de sortir de table.)

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait rien retenu aux guerres de gobelins. La faute au professeur. Il était là à ruminer lorsqu'il vit dans son esprit une feuille. Sur celle-ci se trouvaient toutes les réponses à l'examen. Harry eut l'intime conviction que ces réponses étaient les bonnes. Il se mit à recopier les réponses avec un enthousiasme apparent. Tellement apparent que des regards noirs lui pleuvait dessus. Beaucoup de regards noirs. Mais il s'en fichait la chance était avec lui, et il allait en profiter !

* * *

Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué, sans aucun doute. Il avait eu vent des « exploits » du jumeau d'Harry. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Si ce jeune homme était capable de magie sans baguette à son âge, c'était stupéfiant. Terrifiant serait plus exact. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Albus avait peur. Peur d'un adolescent, qui plus est. Cette peur lui rappelait Tom Jedusor. Il avait eu peur de lui également. Très peur.

Le jumeau d'Harry allait-il devenir un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Albus l'ignorait. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Autre point important son influence sur l'Elu. Plus Albus pensait, plus il avait peur.

* * *

Les examens étaient terminés. Harry était sûr –ainsi qu'Hermione- de les passer haut-la-main. Le dernier jour était arrivé. Harry avait terminé de faire ses bagages, tout comme la plupart des élèves. Ron Weasley était finalement venu s'excuser auprès du jumeau d'Harry. Ses excuses furent acceptées difficilement, et elles ne l'étaient toujours pas complètement. Le Professeur Quirell avait mystérieusement disparu, mais tout le monde s'en fichait.

Harry sortit du château et alla au bord du lac. La journée touchait à sa fin, et le coucher de soleil reflété sur le lac était magnifique. Harry entendit son frère s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent là, à contempler le lac et le coucher de soleil. Rien ne pressait.

* * *

Harry porta son bagage au Poudlard Express et alla chercher un compartiment vide. Il en trouva un, puis attendit son amie et son frère. Ceux-ci arrivèrent peu après. Alors commencèrent des parties endiablées de Bataille Explosive. Le grand gagnant fut le jumeau d'Harry, suivi de près par Harry et de loin par Hermione. Lorsque le Chariot de Friandises arriva, Harry acheta tous ce que lui disaient les autres –Hermione n'étant pas la 2ème plus grande fortune du pays et son frère … Quoi son frère ?

- Tu n'as pas d'argent ?

- Disons qu'il en faut pour que mon tuteur et moi vivions, déclara l'intéressé, gêné.

- Ah … Désolé ! répondit Harry.

- Pas grave !

Le voyage continua comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'Hermione fit remarquer qu'ils feraient mieux de mettre des vêtements moldus, Harry acquiesça en silence. Le voyage continua tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express arrive en gare. Là, le jumeau du Survivant prit à part son frère. Il dit :

- Harry, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, rends-toi à Londres au 12, Square Grimmaurd. D'accord ?

- Mais … Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?!

Le frère d'Harry soupira :

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de vivre chez les Dursleys ?

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un grand fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'Hermione les tira par la manche pour leur signaler que le train allait repartir. Ils se dépêchèrent et sortirent juste à temps. Là-dessus, Hermione alla rejoindre ses parents tandis qu'Harry alla rejoindre les Dursleys. Son frère sortit simplement de la gare tout seul. Il se rendit à l'adresse qu'il avait donnée au Survivant et entra dans la maison. Il se rendit dans le salon où se tenait son tuteur. Il lui demanda avec inquiétude :

- Comment s'est passé la pleine lune ?

L'adulte se retourna, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres, et répondit :

- Il y a déjà eu pire, Dieu merci.

- ne crois pas en Dieu, Lunard.

L'adolescent avait prononcé ses mots froidement. Remus John Lupin quitta son fauteuil, éteint la télé, et demanda :

- Alors, comment s'est passé l'année ?

- Tu as lu les journaux ? A part ça, je n'ai pas eu de mal. Harry est vraiment un bon frère. Pas comme moi …

L'adolescent avait l'air maussade. Le lycanthrope prit un air énervé :

- Tu es un bon frère !

- Si tu le dis.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes commencer son entraînement ?

Le jumeau ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son tuteur voit ses larmes.

- Au cours de sa troisième année.

_**Fin de la première année**_

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : Et voilà ! La première année est terminée ^^ Je vais continuer les autres années sur la même fic (le contraire serait inutile …).**

**Je termine cette année sur ce « cliff-hanger ». Vous savez maintenant qui est le tuteur et quelques autres choses … J'espère que pour l'instant, cette fic vous plaît, malgré un départ difficile. **

**J'ai en tout cas beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas : Je ne mangerais pas ceux qui mettent des reviews ^^**

**A plus !**

**PS : J'ai fais une Mise à jour du chapitre un. Pouvez-vous me dire si vous en voudriez également une pour les autres ? J'ai fait ça car je voulais allonger et un peu approfondir ce premier chapitre.**


End file.
